


Best Day Ever

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Scott has the best day ever.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Scott Varnell, Scott Varnell/Nancy Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwilightDeviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeviant/gifts).



> My friend told me I’m too mean to Scott so she told me write a happy fic for him so this was born. 
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy 😉 ahahah

Scott walks down the street when suddenly a humongous tornado descends. He rips off his dress shirt revealing his Canute t-shirt and chases after the storm capturing the most data in US history. 

Afterwards, Scott walks into the farmhouse and spots a $100 bill pocketing it with glee. 

“Hey, Scott!” Nancy calls. “Did you hear Debbie was fired?”

“No,” Scott says. “But I don’t care. I took a job at Best University.”

“Awesome!”

“Do you want to have dinner, Nancy?” Scott asks, suddenly confident. “I have a 30,000 word book we can read.”

Nancy kisses him as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> When she told me it had to be 30,000 words, I knew it had to be 100.


End file.
